Better Man
by Gothic-Romantic99
Summary: Post "Goldar's Vice-Versa." Scorpina thinks over her time spent with Adam and has a startling epiphany.


Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

Author's Note: This takes place after the episode "Goldar's Vice-Versa" and are ramblings from Scorpina's perspective. She's my favorite villain from the show and I'm using this as a possible explanation for why Scorpina disappeared from the series. Also I found it hard to believe Adam was the last to find a date to the dance. In my opinion he's the sweetest and cutest ranger.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

You're so smug, Black Ranger. I see you dancing with that pathetic human girl. If we won you wouldn't be smiling so big would you? You disgust me.

Lord Zedd is stomping around, yelling at everyone for their mistakes. He blames everyone but himself for our failure. He calls himself a leader, but his ideas are the worst. The divide and conquer idea did not work the first ten times, what made him think it would today? Goldar and I retreat for our lives and he scolds us for being incompetent. The Empress never called me such names.

I wish that failure had not sent my Empress, my friend, into the depths of space. Her ideas were a hundred times better than this loser's. I'd do anything for Rita, even sacrifice my own life. Goldar used to be the same way.

Goldar, the man I married for Rita's sake is now groveling at Zedd's feet. It makes me sick. He used to show that kind of love and honor to me. Now he's pretty much abandoned me, Rita, and what we used to stand for to serve that pompous monster. Goldar used to be so strong and loyal, something that attracted me to him in the first place. It was Rita's idea that her two strongest warriors wed. She hoped that by breeding me and Goldar she could have her own army of tough warriors. I was reluctant to give my life to someone I barely knew. Yes he was handsome, but one can't be judged based on looks. I laugh as I think of all the men I've tricked with my beauty. It's true, appearances can be deceiving. Goldar seemed arrogant when I first met him. Still it was Rita's request, something she asked as a personal favor. I agreed, it could have been worse, her second pick was her own dimwitted brother.

Our time together he treated me like an equal. The hundred years of working by Goldar's side showed him to be a true soldier of evil. Never would he question our Empress' orders and even worse toss her aside for another master.

When this repulsive being arrived he betrayed Rita, and in a sense myself, to serve the new man. Sure this man seems more evil, and perhaps is even insane, but there's not the bond we had with Rita. I do not see myself willing to fully serve Zedd. Were it not for fear of my very life and my loyalty to my husband I would've left a long time ago.

It was Zedd's idea for me to trick the Black Ranger into falling for me. As if I'd ever lower myself to that second-rate fighter. No. As much as I hate him I can't say that. He's actually a pretty good fighter. Almost as good as Goldar. Too bad he's not as good as the White Ranger. Tommy, now that's one good fighter, no wonder Rita chose him as her heir. Rita always did have the bright ideas. I actually miss the human when he worked with us. Zordon and his stupid followers of do-gooders took from us one of our best warriors. If Zedd wanted to get rid of one of them he should've gone after Tommy. Ha, I forgot he had. After many loses he finally succeeded for a short time. Too bad Zordon found a way to win again.

But the Black Ranger, he's as insignificant as the others. That's right, Adam, that's his name. The goody-goody, all nice and polite to me. He wanted me to become friends with the pathetic Yellow Ranger. As if I'd even have a word with her. Even when we were fighting he was chivalrous towards me. What a lame excuse for a man. What woman would want someone so romantic, polite, and considerate…someone who would treat her right? So what if he's strong. Who cares if he'd never take advantage of a female? Evil, domineering men are the ones…I need someone who…I don't even know what I'm talking about or what brought me here.

Zedd's talking to Goldar about another one of his ridiculous idea that's going to fail. Perhaps if he'd team up with Rita they might have a chance of winning. I don't even feel all that enthusiastic about serving Zedd. Rita, please hurry back.

Now that little trick is hanging all over him. It's not fair! I almost had that Black Ranger! He was supposed to fall into my trap! I don't know why I'm so upset about losing a battle. It's been so long since we've won and I've never been this angry before. He was never supposed to see that girl. That girl, she's so incredibly beautiful that she could have any man she wanted. Why would she want Adam?

Now I'm thinking of his first name again. Gah, what is wrong with me? Why can't I get my thoughts off that human? That's all he is. So what if he's strong and brave and loyal—everything Goldar used to be. No! I can't be thinking this way about a power ranger. He's my enemy. I am to think of him strictly that way. All this time working for Zedd has got me needing therapy.

Now I know why I'm angry. He shouldn't be at that dance. He was supposed to die at mine and Goldar's hands. Maybe if my husband destroyed the Rangers Zedd would treat him with the respect he deserves. So what if he's been acting like a sniveling worm the past few weeks. Goldar is the best warrior Zedd has next to me. Still that sexist imbecile won't send me unless he's desperate.

I'm so full of hatred right now. I don't know what I hate most: Zedd's inadequacy, Goldar's wimpy servitude, or that the Black Ranger is still alive.

The Black Ranger doesn't deserve to live. He's just a stupid human on that planet that will be ours before long. He doesn't deserve to have a good time at that dance. He doesn't deserve that girl. What's so special about her? She plays volleyball and has a good GPA, well let's all throw a party for her. She's such a fake. Why can't that smart ranger see that she's just as worthless as the others he risks his life to protect? Adam deserves someone on his level. Someone who will give him stimulation, a challenge. He's too strong and smart and good for that woman. He's actually even cute, for a human.

How did it fail and he still got to go with her? If he was to go to the dance he should be there with me. It was the plan. I saw the way he looked at me when I was showing off my skills. I saw the way he lusted after me, undressing me with his eyes when we went hiking. That respectful boy would never admit to it, but all guys think the same way. His stupid curtesy. He only brought the Yellow Ranger along to be polite. The next time I encounter her I'll inject her with poison and watch her die in agony. I hate her the most. How close she is with the Black Ranger. That little ranger with his tooth decaying sweetness. Why did he have to be so nice to me? I was nothing but a hussy to his friend. Even when the putties attacked he wanted to protect me. Why did he have to be so chivalrous? Is that the way the men on this planet are raised to be?

I look over at my husband. Him and his master discuss ways to take over Earth. But maybe Earth really isn't so bad. All the times I've been there the people seem pretty nice. They all showed me respect when I was at the youth center. Those people seemed happy for my triumphs. Can't recall the last time that's happened here. Maybe if there are more men like Adam—I'm calling him by his first name again—maybe if there are, then maybe we shouldn't destroy their planet. I've been in love with evil for so long, telling myself I love that hack of a soldier. I can't even remember the last time he made love to me. I know it hasn't been since Zedd took over. Well if that monkey wants to abandon his loyalty to me for Zedd then he can just say goodbye.

I wish I could be dancing with Adam. His name doesn't sound so bad to say anymore. I actually kind of like it. Adam. It's a nice name, just as cute as his face. Too bad I can't be there with him. A human like him. Then maybe he'd be interested in me too. Maybe I could have a better man, a man who'd treat me right. I've lost my chance with Adam. It's my curse and punishment for following evil for so long. But I can still pretend. The next time Goldar kisses or touches me I'll just imagine he's Adam. The guy has become so stupid he won't even notice.

You go on and enjoy your dance with that girl. I'm finished with Zedd. I don't know if Rita will ever come back. If you do, Rita, I hope you seek the path of good and try it out before vowing to destroy everything that is good. I'm now curious of what all this kindness the Rangers preach really is. I doubt Goldar will even notice if I leave as long as he is in the presence of Zedd. I have nothing tying me here anymore. I don't want to follow the path of evil anymore. I want to know what it is that makes the Rangers stand up against us. I'll take on a new name and identity. Sabrina, it's a nice name. Maybe if I'm nice like the Rangers I can make friends. Maybe even someday I'll find someone like Adam. Right now I need to find out more about myself. I'd like to say I love you, Goldar, but it was out of loyal commitment to my Queen that I even took you. I'm sorry. But don't worry, you'll find another wife someday. Maybe if you join the side of good we can start over and be together again. But right now I can't be with you. I'd like to say a quick goodbye to Finster, Squatt and Baboo, but I don't want them to stop me, or worse let Goldar or Zedd onto my escape.

Thank you, Adam. You made me realize so much. You are a true hero.


End file.
